


Daydreaming

by magizoologist



Series: Bullet Blurbs [1]
Category: Forbrydelsen | The Killing, The Killing
Genre: F/F, Homelessness, Multi, Possible AU, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Rainy, Seattle, Storms, homeless, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magizoologist/pseuds/magizoologist
Summary: First in a series of blurbs I write about/for Bullet from AMC's The Killing (Season 3, mostly)My OC daydreams with Bullet while curling up in the park one cold Seattle night





	Daydreaming

“You know, we could buy a couch for like 25 bucks on Craigslist,” I smiled, nuzzling her neck in an attempt to steal some warmth. I was surprised when she didn’t immediately flinch away from my frozen face, and I could feel her pulse on the tip of my nose. I loved it; her heartbeat was almost always strong and steady - just like her.

“Yeah?” Bullet laughed and shook her head in disbelief. “And where are we gonna put it, dumbass? We don’t live anywhere; nowhere to put a couch, crazy.” She rested her head on top of mine, for some reason leaning into my cold; it seemed silly to lean into something so cold, but I wasn’t going to point it out.

“I was just thinkin’ if we could find a place to squat, dish out 25 on a couch, and we got ourselves a home, you know? We could find an old house or an empty barn, or maybe even find some abandoned old store to set up shop in? Drag our couch in and have a place to rest our heads at night, at least.” She wasn’t responding, so I just kept talking.

“Then, I could get a real job, and we could make some real money, and buy a real place of our own? I could waitress somewhere or work at a movie theater! And you could work at a vet’s office, start at the reception area, and work your way up. Maybe we could even go to school, you could get your degree, and I’d… I’d find something, too. You ‘n’ me! We’d keep our little 25 dollar couch to remind us where we came from. As if we’d ever forget.”

Bullet remained quiet, and I started to worry that I may have upset her somehow. I bit my lip nervously. I did that sometimes - accidentally got her wired. I tried not to, but I was never sure what I’d done to set her off and get her worked up. She always told me not to worry about it once she’d come back down, but she knew I couldn’t help it.

Tears filled my eyes; I didn’t wanna hurt her anymore. I’d seen her get hurt enough, and I hated when I was the one who did it. Typically, I could just get angry with whoever upset her, but when it was me, I didn’t know how to fix it anymore. I blinked back my tears and pulled away to give her some space.

“B?” When I looked back at her, she was smiling.

“How do you do that?” She looked at me with one eyebrow raised - the pierced one - and her head tilted to the side like a curious puppy. I couldn’t help but smile back at her.

I returned her curiosity, “Do what?”

“Dream while you’re awake.”

I rolled my eyes and snorted, throwing myself back into her and pulling her closer than before. “It’s called daydreaming, ya goon. And you know how to do it, too. I know you do, Dr. Bullet.”

She wrapped an arm around me in return. “I do not.”

I let it go; I didn’t feel like debating at the moment.

“Tell me about giraffes again.”

I could practically feel her eyes roll as she mumbled under her breath.

“I’m serious! I wanna hear about giraffes. They’ve got long necks, and they can’t cough. They’re always chewing because they take too long to digest stuff, and they have four stomachs.” I don’t think she realized that I’d been paying attention earlier.

“Sounds like you already know about giraffes,” Bullet laughed.

I was about to bug her for more information when Bullet sat up straight and quickly removed her arm from around me. That could only mean one thing.

“Lyric!”

I pulled off of her to curl in on myself, trying to retain heat as Lyric took a seat with us and Bullet shifted away from me ever so slightly. Lyric wouldn’t notice, but I did - only partially because my source of heat was leaving.

I really hated the way she treated Bullet, and I hated that Bullet didn’t seem to notice at all. Lyric was with Twitch now. I thought that meant things could change. I had hoped that maybe Bullet had understood what I meant by getting a place together and sharing a couch. Apparently, no such luck. For someone so smart, she could be clueless.

I settled in to watch her moon over Lyric again. Same soup, reheated.


End file.
